April Horror
by Milye6
Summary: *It was a perfect day when the four is going to meet again... but... after the unexpected text message came... From Killua... Gon... * series of April horrors for each year*


**April day Special: April Horror**

***Its all when Killua appeared, crying about Gon... Who just...**

* * *

April First, 2014, 7:00 am

Hotel:

Kurapika woke up early in the morning, 'so its already April...' he thought, changing his clothes and preparing for the day.

Other Hotel:

Leorio woke up from his beauty dream, 'Ah! Time to meet everyone again!' And he quickly gathered his things, excited to meet everyone again.

And that's when... Their phone ran.

"Hm?" Kurapika picked up his phone, and the caller is Killua, a text message. "NO WAY!"

Leorio stared at the message. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"

"GON!"

_Leorio Kurapika,_

_Gon... Gon... He... was fighting... to protect my little sister... but... he... _

_Died..._

_Im so sorry... I'm so sorry!_

_-Killua_

'That can't be...' thought Kurapika, clutching his phone, almost crushing it. He rushed out the door, informing the boss of the news and asking if he can take a day off. The boss was shocked at the sudden news and shooed Kurapika to get going. Kurapika nodded and replied the message, and getting another reply to inform the location of the meeting place. Kurapika rushed out the door with a car waiting for him. He jumped into the drivers seat and speed down the road, he will find that person who dares to hurt Gon and KILL him. He will get his revenge if that is true.

'That Killua...' gumbled Leorio, unbelieving what he just read. He hurried and reply his text message, getting another just as quickly to tell the location of the meeting place. He hurried and put on his suit, grabbed his suit case, and charged out the door, leaving a trail of dust behind. He waved frantically at an incoming taxi to get a quick ride to the meeting place, foot tapping nervously in the car. He just couldn't believe it, he's going to see for himself whether or not it is true.

At the meeting place...

Kurapika's eyes glowed scarlet, Leorio bangs the table with his head. Killua, was there, expressionless and sniffing, with Alluka.

Kurapika's mouth moved, "**Killua... Who killed Gon**."

Killua shook his head quivering with grieve, "I... I... Only... Know... that... the... enemy... is... very ... powerful..."

Leorio cried out, "I WON'T BELIEVE YOU! SHOW ME GON!"

Killua shook his head again nearing tears. Kurapika spotted Hanzo walking into the room. "I also got the message..."

"So do I..." Gorinu said, walking to the couch.

"How can that diamond die?!" Said the voice of Biscuit, sitting beside Killua.

Tsezugera appeared beside Killua, "Killua... Is it true?"

"Yes..."

Alluka sniffed out tears, crying.

A Chimera Ant came in, it was Colt. "Really... I thought he was so looking forward being his dad longer..."

Four Kiriko in disguise came out, "We only help navigating, but... I never thought that Gin's son would die..."

Razor and the other Greed Island Game Master appeared, except for the 'E's. "Gon died, Gin said that he must be alive." Razor announced.

Kurapika stood up, staring angrily at Killua, "**Who is the one?!**"

"I don't know!" Killua stood up hands shaking, and Alluka tried to pull Killua down. "Oni-chan... Oni-chan!"

A sudden sound of flute spread in the room, Kurapika's scarlet eyes turned back grey. He turned to the woman who played it.

"I heard the news too, but we need to keep calm and find out how he died." Melody said.

Kurapika nodded, staring at the floor blankly, though hands still in tight fists.

Zushi walked in the door, along with Wing. He, Zushi, was in tears.

April First, 2014, 9:00am

Biscuit kept yelling at Killua, how could he lose his friend that he need to protect?

Alluka hide behind Killua, crying.

Kurapika stared out of the window, feeling empty, and face void of emotions.

Leorio cursed himself, "If only I have already passed the test!"

Melody glanced at Killua, and smiled a little. Killua also gave her a glance, his heart beat clearly saying... Something.

12:00 pm

Kurapika started walking out the door, "**Where's the place you fought. I'm going to kill that bastard.**" Killua shook his head, "We fought... We fought... At an alley, a deserted place..." He held Alluka's hand, "I'll lead you there..."

Leorio placed his hand under his chin, and suddenly shot up, "Wait! What if it's Hisoka?!"

Hanzo also shot up, "Right! I heard that Hisoka really want to fight Gon!"

They all followed Killua outside, and traveled in the city. Tsezugera thought to himself, 'right... His Nen is also gone, I can't even feel his presence... No way...'

2:00 pm

"**Where's that bastard.**" Kurapika glared at the alley, showing his scarlet eyes.

Suddenly, Biscuit spotted this certain clown closing. It was Hisoka.

"Hisoka?!" Hanzo bolted up, preparing his ninja weapons. "So it's really you?!" Hisoka laughed a little, and walked up to Kurapika, whispering in his ears.

"I have something concerning about Gon's death~"

"**Are you the one who killed Gon?!"** Kurapika glared at him, preparing for a fight.

"no, no. Why would I target Aku-chan?~" He snickered. Then his face darkened, "though I am very angry that I haven't got the chance to see the ripen Gon...~"

And so, he left.

Without telling them what he's concerning about. Ha.

9:00pm

Back at the hotel, where's everyone exhausted, tired, trying their best to revenge for Gon. Leorio's head was on the table, Zepile was also there too. Colt sighed, Kite and the koala dude sat there.

"Is it even possible, for our lead to die?"

12:50 Pm

"what kind of scary enemy is that?" Zepile muttered, smoking. Biscuit clutched tightly on her dress, his Nen is really gone.

Suddenly, the tension broke when the bathroom door crept open... Who was it? A dark shadow appear...

"Hey Im done showering, who's-" It was Gon. His hair is all wet, a towel draped around his shoulders, and a toothbrush in his mouth. He looked around the room, "Uh... What's wrong?"

"GONNNN!" The bunch crashed to Gon, hugging him, then they let go reluctantly. And turned.

"Killua..."

"I'm going next!" Killua smiled and dashed in the restroom. Locking the door.

Alluka dashed to the door, "Onii-chan! I wanna!" The door opened and Alluka scurried in, slamming shut and locked once she got in.

"OH YOUR BASTARD KILLUA! GET OVER HERE!"

"WAH! I'm in the shower! And don't you dare peek at my sister!"

"LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!"

"dude! I'm her bro! I should be protecting her!"

After a long period of banging and cursing, the door finally smashed open, and there stood Killua, waist wrapped with a white towel, and his sister, wrapped around with a white towel. Killua was brushing Alluka's hair with a towel.

"PERVERTS!" Killua summoned lighting and shock Leorio, who happen to be at the front, careful to not shock Alluka as well. He hurried and fixed the bathroom door once he pushed all the people out of the bathroom.

Gon still didn't get what's going on.

"Dude it's April Fools day so don't get all angry." Killua complained. Biscuit palm faced, "Like anyone would remember..."

Melody laughed, "I knew, but I guess I don't want to get killed..."

"MELODY!"

Gon suddenly clapped his hands. "Right! There's still ten more mins so..." He dashed in a box and held up a big giant bag.

"Presents for April Fools!"

Everyone gathered around him, forgetting about Killua's trick and exciting what the present might be...

Boom. A blast of bugs burst out.

"EEEKKKKK!" Biscuit shrieked as she turned into bulk mode.

"uh..."

"EKKK!" She turned back normal. Gon sighed, "But I thought you like jewels..."

"THE HELL THAT'S CALLED 'JEWELS'!"

"But it's called 'Jewel Beetle.' and it's rare too..." Gon held up a Beetle, showing its shiny shell to Biscuit, who just shrieked some more.

BOOM?

Now, Gon and Killua is on the floor, knees on the ground. All pounded up and injured.

Sure, Biscuit is in 'bulk' mode. Alluka gets to get out of the Hell. She rubbed Killua's big bump on his head.

"We're sorrrryyyy..." Gon and Killua mumbled at the same time, bowing down at the bulky Biscuit.

"hump!"

Killua turned to Gon and grinned, whispering, "But since it's already 1:00am! They can't repay!"

POW!

Zushi, in the other side, just sighed in relief, "But thank god that Gon is alright... But... How did they do it without Gon knowing anything?"

"Now that you mention it..."

All the people in the room turned to Zushi, wondering the same thing. Then they turned to Killua, expecting him to explain. But he only grinned.

* * *

(Next Chapter! Read it and you'll know what happened before the whole Fools!)


End file.
